


#StandWithWendy

by shell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Politics, Stand with Wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers stand with Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#StandWithWendy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, written during the last few hours of the TX legislative session. Long Range Reconnaissance universe. Also, hat tip to Pearl for the "filibustering the motion to stop the filibuster" quote.

"Where's Pepper, J?" Tony asked as they approached the Tower.

"Ms. Potts is currently in the penthouse with Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis," JARVIS answered. 

"Great," Tony said. "Order us some pizza."

"Of course, sir," JARVIS answered.

"I think me and Phil will head down to our place," Clint said, because he was more tired than he was hungry, and he figured Phil felt the same. Besides, there was only so much Avengers Together time a guy could be expected to tolerate, especially when he and Phil had barely seen each other the last few weeks.

Phil didn't say anything, just leaned in towards Clint with a soft smile. 

Natasha landed the quinjet on the roof. Usually when that happened, Jane and Pepper were there waiting for them, but this time no one came out. When they got inside, the women were glued to the television, which was displaying something that Clint couldn't quite parse. The fact that there was no sound wasn't helping.

"What is this?" Tony asked, sitting down next to Pepper on the couch. "I thought you'd be watching coverage of what went down with the Doombots, but I don't see any Doombots."

"This is much worse than Doombots," Darcy said, scowling.

"What's worse than Doombots?" Clint asked, because he was seriously sick of the fucking things.

"Texas Republicans," Pepper said, clearly disgusted. 

"What are they doing now?" Phil asked, sitting next to Darcy. 

Clint sat next to him, because Phil, and also: Texas Republicans. He may not have finished high school, but he wasn't stupid.

"There's this awesome senator, Wendy Davis, and she's been talking _all day_ to filibuster that horrible abortion bill," Jane explained. "They won't let her sit down, drink anything, take any break at all, and they keep trying to stop the filibuster, but if she can keep going until 12:01 Texas time, the session will end without the bill passing."

"I do not understand," Thor said.

"Join the rest of the country," Bruce said, sitting with Natasha on the loveseat. "No one understands the Texas Legislature."

"I miss Ann Richards," Pepper said.

Phil took Thor off to the side to explain bicameral chambers and filibusters. Someone was talking again, so Clint tried to figure out what was happening. Darcy said various people were trying to shut things down, and other people were trying to prolong a debate to keep things going. 

"So they're filibustering the motion to table the filibuster?" Clint asked.

Darcy snorted. "Basically. As long as they can keep it going past midnight, I don't give a fuck. There's less than an hour and a half to go."

"This Wendy Davis is a true warrior!" Thor proclaimed as he joined Jane on the couch. 

"Can't I just buy Texas?" Tony asked. "Pep, come on, let me buy Texas."

"You can't buy Texas, Tony," Phil said. "Even if you could, I doubt that would help, especially with what the Supreme Court decided today."

That led to an explanation of the Voting Rights Act that Clint probably appreciated at least as much as Thor did. Phil made him watch Rachel Maddow now and then, but Clint didn't pay as much attention as he probably should to anything going on outside New York or Iowa. He guessed he was lucky there had been so much emphasis on government when he'd taken the GED, or he'd be completely lost.

"Is it just me, or has all this shit gotten a lot weirder than it was sixty or seventy years ago?" Bucky asked.

"It's not just you," Steve said, sighing. "Sometimes I really miss FDR."

"Seventy years ago there wasn't a single member of the Texas legislature who wasn't a white man," Bruce said. "Texas had a poll tax to prevent blacks from voting. It might have been simpler, but that doesn't mean it was better."

Clint looked at Steve, remembering when he'd said something similar, back when they barely knew each other. Steve nodded, sighing again.

JARVIS interrupted a heated discussion between Phil and Pepper about Robert's Rules of Order with an announcement that the pizza had arrived. Since there was nothing but silent debate on the screen at the moment, Clint went down to get the pizza. 

"Can we make some sort of statement?" Tony was asking when he came back. "Doesn't the Initiative have some sort of social media presence?"

"We already tweeted that we stand with Wendy," Jane said. "Phil, I hope that's okay?"

"Of course," Phil answered, busy texting something. "Although technically the Board should vote first. All those in favor?"

Jane, Darcy, and Pepper all shouted "Aye!" JARVIS's "Aye" was less fervent, but still clear. 

"Hmmm, Jasper, Colonel Rhodes, and Maria agree," Phil said, checking his phone. "The motion passes unanimously. Pepper, can you whip up something a bit more official for immediate release?"

"I already have," Pepper said. "JARVIS?"

"Done and done, Ms. Potts," JARVIS answered, flashing the text up for everyone to see.

They watched and waited. Tony announced that he was giving the maximum possible donations to all Texas Democrats in the State and US legislature. "Mayors, too, JARVIS," he added.

"Of course, sir."

Liz called at one point. So did Hannah, who was thinking about going to grad school in Austin. Phil talked to them both, and so did Clint, but afterward he couldn't remember what he'd said. 

They watched and waited some more. Natasha threatened to castrate the president of the Texas Senate. Several times. Darcy yelled "Fuck yes!" when Leticia Van den Putte asked what a female senator had to do to be heard. They listened to the cheers and shouts from the gallery, and they hoped.

And then, _after midnight,_ the Texas Senate voted to pass SB5.

"They cannot do this, can they?" Thor asked. "They purport to be following the rules, but then they break them with such impunity--surely this will not stand!"

"It probably will, big guy," Tony said. "In any case, I doubt we'll know for sure any time soon."

"Fucking Texas," Darcy muttered. 

"There's certainly ample precedent for declaring the law unconstitutional," Bruce said.

"Sure," Clint said, standing up and stretching. "Let's go with that. Phil, you ready?"

"Okay," Phil answered, allowing Clint to pull him up. "I'm pushing tomorrow's debrief to noon. We could all use some sleep."

"Thanks, Phil," Steve said, and they all scattered to their own apartments, hoping there would be better news in the morning.

END

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me either at [my fannish tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shellumbo) or [my pro writing tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sbyzmcpherson). Or you can follow either on Twitter: @shellumbo or @sbyzmcpherson. Or both!


End file.
